


Beauty of the beast poem

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of the beast poem

Beauty of the Beast 

 

He stood tall dark and handsome with steel greatsword over his left shoulder leaning down over a dead giant.   
His face well sculpted with no age lines seen under the black war paint around his pale blue eyes luminated in the pale light of the moon.  
His broad muscular shoulders a true warrior in nord perfection. Oh how I could get so lost in those pale moon lite eyes of his. Shoulder length dark brown hair that run your fingers through his hair after long night of fighting.   
Wondering what it would be like to be in his warm embrace on cold skyrim night.   
Waiting and watching him from a far distance.  
Something is stirring deep down inside of him the smell of beast blood fills the night air.  
The thrill of the hunt so hard to hide on warm skyrim night   
Oh how interesting a beast in human form right before my eyes   
So many dark desires and intriguing thoughts fill my head.  
Watching and plotting my next move   
Ever so carefully not to stir the beast blood  
Will I talk to him sometime soon but not tonight   
I will when I feel the time is right .


End file.
